Vordartrian Empire
Details The Vordartrian Empire is a powerful intergalactic military empire. It is one of the earliest governments in the Vordartrian Galaxy, and one of the two primary belligerent factions (the other being the Cavriluon Army) in the Vordartrian-Cavriluon War. History Galactic Civil War The military government had a comparatively small, yet decidedly important role in the Galactic Civil War. Since the beginning of the war, they had been secretly recruiting Imperial personnel disillusioned with Palpatine, some even being employed as spies. Early in the war, they were among the three belligerents searching for the crashed Rebel transport, the Nonnah. A task force under General Zvolhg searched Chorax. This would bring them into battle with the Galactic Empire, whose TIE Fighters and Probe Droids were scouring the surface, and the Rebel Alliance, which ordered a search to recover their ship. Among the Rebel search parties was Rogue Squadron. During the search, Zvolhg had found the the ship first - beating both the Empire and the Alliance to it, and prepared to capture it, leading to a battle around the east lake. In the end, both the Vordartrian Empire and the Alliance were successful on their own sides of the battle. When a Rebel shuttle had rescued the crew and took half of the equipment on board, Zvolhg, receiving new orders, allowed them to escape, and even covered their departure; Vordartrian fighters assisting the Rogues in fending off the pursuing Imperial TIE Fighters, the Rebels having rescued the crew and gaining valuable information. After this, Zvolhg and his forces had secured the rest of the equipment, including new prototype weapons that were on board, and had captured the ship itself. Yuuzhan Vong War They would not have a more significant presence until the Yuuzhan Vong War, where they staged large counterattacks against the invaders, helping to bring a quicker end to the war. Their presence at Coruscant prevented its fall. Thousands of civilians died, but the death toll would have been much higher as previously foreseen if they were not present to push the Yuuzhan Vong back. Indeed, a large percentage of lives that otherwise would have been lost, were saved. After the war, a number of systems aligned themselves with the Vordartrian Empire. During the war, there were a number of collaborators to the Yuuzhan Vong. A group of them were given Ylesia, and there, they formed a new government. The so-called "Ylesian Republic" would assist the Yuuzhan Vong in any way they could, believing that they would be spared the would-be fate of the rest of the galaxy's denizens. For example, they helped them find sources of slave labour to further their "allies" and their conquest. When the New Republic finally moved against the Ylesian government and attacked Ylesia, the Vordartrian Empire made their move. They along with Jagged Fel's forces intercepted a Yuuzhan Vong fleet, allowing New Republic ships to escape. Shortly after, the rest of the Ylesian collaborator government was toppled, and the remainder of the Peace Brigade was executed for their treachery. The planet fell completely under Vordartrian control. However, it was not just Ylesia that had their attention. All of Hutt Space was rampant with corruption and many criminal syndicates operated there. The Hutt crime lords were content with this as they profited from the crime, and even engaged in slavery, one of such activities being the slave trade. The Vordartrian Empire, naturally, hated all of it. Since their incursion on Ylesia, Vordartrian forces began a steady, quiet takeover of Hutt Space to put an end to the crime and corruption in the region, and expand their empire. Tensions Arise Again Years later, they would have another major role in the conflict against an extremist state dominated by a reemerging Restored Empire and its supporters, and were among the first governments to take the threat seriously. Adding the fact that the fanatical hard-liners were joined by what remained of the Dark Empire and another splinter hard-liner faction that became prominent in an on and off cold war, the Vordartrian government and their allies - including the Imperial Remnant, under Gilad Pellaeon - had much reason to believe that another war was not far off. Prelude to Another War After two decades of delay, the Galactic Alliance resumed demilitarisation. This act called for the Galactic Alliance and the Imperial Remnant to disarm and reduce the size of their militaries, hoping that the rest of the galaxy would follow suit. It was met with support, but also significant numbers of opposition. Among the opposition was the Vordartrian Empire, whose military government did not agree with the act's supporters. They reasoned that reducing the size of their military down to 10% would leave them vulnerable to attack, as their starfleet would be too small to defend their territory. The Remnant, acting on word from their allies, seemingly disarmed their military in their southern territories within the Inner Rim and Core Worlds, and reserved their weapons in secret, but would remain on alert in the New Territories. This would satisfy the Galactic Senate that they had adhered to demilitarisation. The Vordartrian Empire on the other hand completely defied disarmament, and within the Deep Core, accelerated the buildup of their forces. The Imperial Remnant was concerned about any subversives within their ranks that favoured the hard-liners and the possibility of enemy spies in their territories. To alleviate their concerns, the Vordartrian government secretly dispatched Security Commission agents to root out any spies and traitors. While most were already with the Restored Empire, a small group of them remained behind to transmit information about the movements of their opponents as well as keep tabs on the Galactic Alliance. The first to be dealt with were those that knew about their alliance. The traitors were interrogated on all the information they had that they planned to send to the hard-liners. After that, they were executed. The spies within Remnant territory were captured, interrogated, then thoroughly conditioned to spy on the hard-liners. The ISC agents were silently recalled once these tasks were finished. Since the Yuuzhan Vong War, the hard-liners were using their time to build up a fleet of new warships. Among them were a new class of battlecruisers. Intelligence revealed that these were larger than the Imperial Star Destroyers used for decades, and their own Allegiance-class Battlecruisers, had very heavy firepower (partially owing to the use of Kyber crystals, the first time they were ever used for non-lightsaber weaponry), and were used as the standard capital ship of their navy. Invasion of Sepan Concurrent with the conflict, the Sepan Civil War had resumed, and broke out into neighbouring systems. One engagement threatened Surron, a system aligned with and protected by the Vordartrian Empire, having become allies after Vordartrian forces defended them during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Preemptively, the Dimok and the Ripoblus attacked a civilian space station nearby (thinking it to be a military outpost), each racing to steal the equipment before the other side could. They engaged security ships and Vordartrian patrols, and the incident would mark one of the instances that either the Dimok or Ripoblus governments attacked a neutral party unprovoked. Vordartrian forces engaged and destroyed all ships of both belligerents present in the system. The conflict did not stop there. In response to the spread of the Sepan Civil War and in retaliation for damaging a civilian platform and attacking their patrols, the Sovereign Commander planned to put a permanent end to the fighting by invading the Sepan System. In light of the unexpectedly destructive results of the skirmish, the Sepans once more decided to unite against a common enemy, but would fare much worse than they did against the Galactic Empire. The Vordartrian Empire declared war, and just as quickly invaded the sector. The primary invasion forces bypassed the blockade formed at the west of the sector, while a fleet arrived to destroy the blockade. This proved to be an easy task, as not only was the Vordartrian Empire far more powerful and advanced, but the Dimok and the Ripoblus governments had thinned their ranks in their civil war. In minutes, the blockade was destroyed to the last fighter. Soon, the system was surrounded on all sides by Vordartrian ships. The defense fleets were quickly smashed just as the blockade was, and the Sepan governments had lost their entire space force. The Empire began their surface assaults. They were met with resistance, but it proved to be even more futile, as nothing could stop them from reaching their capital cities. Soon enough, the Dimok and Ripoblus surrendered. The governments were toppled, and their leaders were executed for the latest bout of war crimes, in addition to the hostage situation three decades prior. It served as another example as to how the Vordartrian Empire would act towards those that instigated or perpetuated needless violence and/or war. After this conquest, the Sepan Sector was completely under Vordartrian control. End of Black Sun After the invasion of Sepan, the Vordartrian government turned to other matters that demanded their attention: large criminal organisations in the galaxy that still operated after the devastating invasion by the Yuuzhan Vong. The notorious criminal syndicate known as Black Sun was planning on using the turmoil of the resuming cold war as a distraction to begin their return to power. Since before the Clone Wars, spies were relaying information about Black Sun's criminal activities, as well as transmitting the locations of each base and outpost controlled by Black Sun. The Vordartrian Empire had been set on destroying their operations for some time, and so decided that the time had come. Evacuation of Hosnian System "The Restored Empire is planning to fire their weapon on this system. Everyone presently in the system will be vaporised by the blast. You must evacuate immediately!" -''Secret Vordartrian emergency transmission'' The Vordartrian Empire had received information that a devastating attack on the Hosnian System carried out by the Restored Empire was to occur, one that would destroy it completely and kill everyone there. They sent an emergency transmission to the Galactic Alliance's standing military, instructing them to evacuate everyone immediately. Using transports, cruisers, and every other ship available, Alliance military personnel began moving civilians off every planet in the system. With assistance from freighters and large transports sent from neighbouring systems, the evacuation moved faster than expected. Within hours, most of the fleet and the system's population were away. The last to remain were the officials in the Senate, and 4165082302 civilians. They tried to make their escape, but it was too late. Beams of quintessence sped toward them, engulfing planets one by one, killing the last of those on world, and destroying the system and the last remaining capital ships that were overseeing the capital's final evacuation. Despite the aftermath, most of the Galactic Alliance's capital fleet and most of Hosnian's inhabitants escaped destruction thanks to advanced warning and quick thinking. Shortly after, the weapon was destroyed by the Restored Empire's opposing belligerent: the Resistance. Takeover of Eriadu Around the same time as the Resistance's assault on the Restored Empire's superweapon, the Vordartrian Empire sent an invasion force toward Eriadu, as part of a series of retaliations against the hard-liners. Though not a direct target, it was an important one. The Eriaduans, being humanocentric and anti-Republic, supported the hard-liners and were extremely hostile to their enemies. When the Vordartrian invasion force reached Eriadu, they jammed all transmissions to prevent them from sending a distress signal to the hard-liners. After their defenses were silenced, landing craft touched down around Eriadu City, and sent troops into the capital. The leaders were captured, the government was forced to capitulate, and all standing Eriaduan military units were ordered to surrender. The takeover of Eriadu, while dealing the hard-liners a psychological blow when they eventually learned it fell , was only the Vordartrian Empire's first move in entering what would soon be open war in the galaxy. War Imminent Evacuating the bulk of the Galactic Alliance's central starfleet and population seemed to have little effect at that point. With their government leadership wiped out, the Alliance's command system fell into chaos. Some systems opted to capitulate out of their newly found fears, offering no opposition. Other humans joined the hard-liners outright. The destruction of the enemy flagship did very little to stop the hard-liners, and they were only beginning to enact their tyranny against the galaxy. Despite the previous successes of the Resistance, the situation had only worsened for them. After being pursued from their base, their numbers were cut down swiftly. During their last stand, they sent a distress signal to their allies, but received no responses in return. This inaction came from the loss of any hope that was left, and out of fear that they too would be massacred, just as was done to Hosnian. They had no choice but to flee and disappear. Unaware of the Vordartrian Empire's stance of the war, they decided that they would avoid any confrontations for the time, believing that further fighting would result in them being wiped out to the last, thereby ending the smallest of chances of others rising up to fight. They concluded that they could not stop the hard-liners from rising to power; all they could do was wait out the first years in hiding during a new reign of terror, while training the next of them to fight in their place. Until anyone decided to come forward to join, though, they remained quiet from then on. The Vordartrian Empire and the Imperial Remnant, however, were not willing to wait it out. They refused to recognise the violent hard-liner faction as legitimate, much less the dominant power in the galaxy. Unlike the defeated resistance groups, they could easily back up their stance, and had much more control over the galaxy than their hard-liner counterparts. Their course of action was much different: they would move to actively weaken the enemy and take down anyone that supported them. They moved to take over any planets and systems that surrendered to deny the enemy their territory, and subjugate those that aligned themselves with the enemy as the consequence for conspiring to break the peace. Then they would launch their main attacks. The Dark War While the Resistance was effectively out of the fight, the war had yet to begin. The hard-liners were about to face intense military opposition, this time from the Vordartrian Empire and their Remnant allies. Starting with the invasion of the Corporate Sector and the fall of its corporatocracy, this was where the real outbreak of war would begin. Along the way, they had captured the damaged Star Destroyer, Retribution. They repaired and made extensive modifications to the ship, and from there it began its new service in the Imperial Vordartrian Navy. The Vordartrian Empire began creating their own Resurgent-class Star Destroyers, these were modified and improved from their original design; there they would see action in the war as soon as it began, and in the far future during the Vordartrian-Cavriluon War. Invasion of the Corporate Sector Since the earlier years of the Cold War and the years preceding it, Vordartrian Intelligence had traced vast amounts of funding sent for the First Order, to political and corporate entities, and criminal syndicates. Most of the funding was traced back to the Corporate Sector, where the totalitarian Corporate Sector Authority exerted their power over the Tingel Arm. The Authority had a history of brutality against the denizens in the region, and was inundated in corruption. In addition, the tyrannical Authority had decided to use their already humanocentric stance to appeal to their hardliner benefactors. All of this meant that the corporatocracy would soon find itself in the crosshairs of the rising stratocratic power. This would be the first time since Zsinj's conquest that the Corporate Sector would face a full scale invasion. Cantonica's government had already sworn its allegiance to the Corporate Sector Authority. In the aftermath of the stampede in their major business city, Canto Bight, they had also declared themselves allies to any enemies of the Resistance. This would not matter, as Cantonica was one of the first targets of the Empire's invasion. Lightly defended, the takeover of Cantonica was quick. Hyperlane Convoy Raids With the successful takeover of the Corporate Sector and the fall of the Corporate Sector Authority, the Vordartrian Empire had effectively cut off most funding for the First Order. Invasion of Vodran Invasion of Kerroc Battle over Ansion Invasion of Vardos Battle for the fate of the Galaxy Aftermath and Takeover of the Galaxy Intergalactic Expansion The Beginning of the Vordartrian-Cavriluon War Encountering Old Enemies in a New Form The Vordartrian-Cavriluon War Begins Virgo Expedition Category:ProtoVordartrian Empire